Supernatural (TV Series)
Overview Supernatural is the longest runningSupernatural (U.S. TV series). (2017, March 17). Retrieved March 20, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_(U.S._TV_series) American fantasy/supernatural television series that aired back in 2005 and is up to season 12 today. The series has been fantastically successful; there has been an anime series, a comic series, and a book series created based off the original live-action series as well as all the fan art created by the series' loyal fans. The series follows Sam and Dean as they travel around the United States hunting supernatural creatures including Vampires, Werewolves, Leviathans, Demons, Angels, Jefferson Starships, Ghosts, Werepires, and a plethora of other monsters. Supernatural begins with an introduction into why they have started out on this quest. Dean and Sam have a very sad backstory which includes the loss of their mother, they are estranged from their father for a time. Their father believes that this is best, in order to protect his sons. Sam also has another tragedy followed similarly after his mother when his girlfriend meets the same fate. This is early within the series, when the brothers learn of the Yellow Eyed Demon and why he is so interested in Sam. Cultural significance Often found only one scroll away in any tumblr forum, Supernatural is best known for its persistent meme-posting fans. Perhaps it is the show's sizeable fanbase that really shapes the significance of Supernatural as critical mass makes this show more of a nerdy pop-culture movement than just your average show that's run for more seasons than is generally acceptable. Cast Supernatural stars Sam Winchester (played by Jared Padalecki) and Dean Winchester (played by Jensen Ackles) as the principle characters joined often by the Demon King of Hell: Crowley (played by Mark Shepard) and Angel of the Lord: Castiel (played by Misha Collins). Villains The main villains of the series include the Yellow-Eyed-Demon, Azazel; Crowley, the King of Hell; Lucifer; Dick Roman; and the British Men of Letters. Memorable Quotes You’re changing the world, and I want to be a part of it. -Sam Like you said, we’re family. And we don’t leave family behind. - Dean The things we’ve shared together, they have changed me. You’re my family. I love you. I love all of you. -Castiel I’m sorry. I was wrong. While it’s true that I didn’t know we were killing an innocent, ignorance is no excuse. I truly can’t imagine the depths of your loss. This was your child. I can’t imagine the pain. So if you leave here and you find that you can’t forgive me, I’ll be waiting. -Castiel Trivia Trivia and factsSome interesting facts about the series are as follows: # Originally, Sam Winchester was going to named “Sal Winchester” in homage to the characters Sal and Dean in the novel On The Road by Jack Kerouac. # The Winchester brothers were also originally slated to be named the “Harrison” brothers as a tribute to Harrison Ford and his “devil-may-care swagger” when he portrayed Han Solo in the Stars Wars series. # Jared Padalecki, who portrays Sam Winchester in the series, is prone to bodily injury as he often performs his own stunts and enjoys rough-housing on set. To date, he has broken both wrists and dislocated a shoulder, occasionally forcing the show’s writers to create storylines explaining the character’s need to wear casts. # In the first few seasons, Dean Winchester’s cell number was given out, and anyone who called the number would be connected to a voicemail that had a recording of Jensen Ackles saying: “This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you are calling about 11-2-83, page me with your coordinates.” The number now leads to a fax machine in an unknown location. Current Season Read more about the current seasonSupernatural: Season 12. (n.d.). Retrieved March 20, 2017, from https://www.warnerbros.com/tv/supernatural on the official Supernatural site: ☀https://www.warnerbros.com/tv/supernaturalSupernatural: Season 12. (n.d.). Retrieved March 20, 2017, from https://www.warnerbros.com/tv/supernatural Bloopers If there is one thing Supernatural fans know, is that there is blooper reel for every season, These contain messing up lines, to stumbling and breaking props, to just goofing off. Even if you're not a Supernatural fan sitting back and watching these bloopers will bring a smile to your face. And the best part; They're on youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-RpXCOpmXs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_J1M1w8UQw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7RQvUvChmI Here are the first 3 seasons of bloopers. References: